The proposed "Emory Epithelial Pathobiology Research Development Center" will include 3 cores to support the research programs by a collect group of 9 established investigators with a composite of 13 NIH R01 grants, 7 of which are funded by the NIDDK, and spans across 4 departments of the Emory University School of Medicine. In addition, the Center will support the research activities of 5 junior members who are considered new investigators. This group of investigators shares a central research theme of understanding the biology and pathobiology of the epithelium in the digestive tract. In particular, projects to be supported by the Center will concentrate on understanding the physiologic, inflammatory and proliferative responses of the gut epithelium. The GOAL of the proposed DDRDC application is to provide shared resources and facilities for this group of highly focused investigators in order to enhance research capability, promote new research directions, and foster strong interactions and collaborations among the researchers. The proposed cores of the Center are: (A) Gene Expression Analysis Core, (B) Image Analysis Core, and (C) Cell Culture and Monoclonal Antibody Core. Core A will include a dedicated cDNA microarray facility with bioinformatic and biostatistical support and will focus on the profiling of gene expression relevant to epithelial biology and pathobiology of the digestive system. Core B will include a state-of-the-art confocal microscope and a fluorescence activated cell sorter to enhance investigators' ability for image analysis. Core C will focus on providing investigators specialized permeable culture support (transwells) for experiments involving the polarized epithelial phenotype as well as a facility to support the generation of monoclonal antibodies. All three cores will be located in the newly completed Whitehead Biomedical Research Building on the main campus of the Emory University. The majority of participating investigators' laboratories are located in the same building and the remainders are located within easily accessible distance. It is anticipated that with the support of the proposed core facilities, the Center will greatly enhance the research capabilities of the involved investigators and help further foster the development of a strong epithelial biology and pathobiology group at Emory with a strong research focus on areas within the mission supported by the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK).